In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project, a standardization process for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA) that realizes high-speed communication has been performed by employing flexible scheduling in prescribed frequency and time units, which is referred to as an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a resource block. In some cases, EUTRA is also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE).
Furthermore, in the 3GPP, discussions on LTE Advanced (which is also referred to as LTE-A) that realizes higher-speed data transfer and has upper compatibility with LTE have taken place.
In LTE Advanced, discussions on a technology that performs direct communication from a device apparatus (a terminal device) to a different device apparatus (a terminal device) have taken place. The direct communication from the device apparatus to a different device apparatus is referred to as Device-to-Device (D2D) or inter-device communication. Moreover, the D2D that is standardized in 3GPP is also referred to particularly as LTE-D2D or LTE-Direct.
In order to realize as a service (Proximity-based Services (ProSe)) between terminal devices in proximity in the D2D, discussions on a method for discovering a terminal device in proximity, a method for enabling terminal devices to performs direct communication, and the like have taken place in the 3GPP (NPL 1).
Furthermore, NPL 2 discloses a method and the like in which only in a case where the terminal device in an idle state, which is interested in Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS), camps at a frequency at which a service (an MBMS service) relating to the MBMS is provided, if reception of the service relating to the MBMS is possible, by raising in a cell re-selection procedure a priority level of the frequency at which the service relating to the MBMS is provided to the maximum extent, the service relating to the MBMS is made to continue to be available.
Furthermore, NPL 3 discloses a method and the like in which by using the same technology as in NPL 2, the terminal device in the idle state, which is interested in the D2D, raises the priority level of the frequency (the frequency at which it is possible that the service for the D2D is provided) at which transmission and reception of the D2D are possible in the cell reselection procedure, to the maximum extent, and thus transmission or reception of the service relating to the D2D is made possible.